Uma vez Potterianos, sempre Potterianos!
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Aniversário de Harry James Potter, 1 ano da estréia de Relíquias da Morte parte 2, 15 anos do lançamento de Pedra Filosofal... Muitas datas marcantes e um só sentimento. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HARRY!


**SINOPSE:** Aniversário de Harry James Potter, 1 ano da estréia de Relíquias da Morte parte 2, 15 anos do lançamento de Pedra Filosofal... Muitas datas marcantes e um só sentimento.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Como todos sabemos, 31 de julho é aniversário do nosso querido Harry Potter, então resolvi escrever essa fic como uma espécie de "presente de aniversário", tentando expressar em palavras o carinho que nós, fãs, temos e certamente sempre teremos pela nossa amada série. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar, ok?

**Happy Harry Potter's Day, everybody!**

**Uma vez potterianos, sempre potterianos!**

**(Feliz Aniversário, Harry!)**

* * *

"_**Caro, Sr. Potter, temos o prazer de informar que você foi aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts..." **_

15 anos atrás, ouvimos falar pela primeira vez de um menino que dormia em um armário sob a escada... Quem poderia imaginar que ele acabaria mudando nossas vidas e a nós mesmos completamente?

Todos nós sabemos que as razões pelas quais amamos Harry Potter são infinitas. Sabe o que seria incrível agora? Se tivéssemos um vira-tempo e assim pudéssemos vivenciar outra vez cada um dos melhores momentos "potterianos"...

. Ler "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" e se apaixonar completamente;

. Sentir a ansiedade de esperar por um novo livro e a emoção de lê-lo de capa a contracapa;

. Sentir essa emoção de novo e de novo;

. Fugir desesperadamente de qualquer "alerta de spoiler", com medo de saber algo antes da hora e estragar tudo;

. Ler "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte bem devagar, só 1 capítulo por dia, porque sabíamos que era o último e queríamos aproveitar cada página, frase e palavra;

. Aguardar ansiosamente cada foto, trailer ou qualquer nova informação sobre os filmes, por mais pequena que fosse;

. Fazer contagem regressiva para cada estréia;

. Ver o castelo de Hogwarts na tela pela primeira vez e pensar "nossa, é exatamente como eu imaginava!";

. Sentir um arrepio que toca até a alma ao ouvir "Hedwig's theme";

. Ler Harry Potter antes da hora de dormir;

. Conhecer e compreender a bravura de Grifinória, a lealdade de Lufa-Lufa, a inteligência de Corvinal e o orgulho de Sonserina;

. Rir, chorar, ficar feliz, triste, sentir medo e se emocionar com momentos como:

- _Harry sendo escolhido pela varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix;_

_- A chegada a Hogwarts pela primeira vez;_

_- Harry vendo a família através do espelho de Ojesed;_

_- Harry capturando o pomo de ouro e vencendo seu primeiro jogo de quadribol;_

_- Grifinória vencendo a Taça das Casas no último minuto no 1º ano de Harry em Hogwarts;_

_- Saber que o sr. Harry Potter sempre vai estar por perto para salvar o dia;_

_- Harry voando em Bicuço sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts;_

_- Hermione acertando um soco em Draco Malfoy;_

_- Descobrir a verdade sobre Sirius Black;_

_- Expecto Patronum!_

_- O ressurgimento de Lord Voldemort;_

_- Neville visitando os pais no St. Mungus;_

_- A fuga de Fred e Jorge Weasley no 5º ano;_

_- O duelo entre Dumbledore e Voldemort no Ministério da Magia;_

_- Ouvir a torcida da Grifinória gritar "Weasley é o nosso rei";_

_- Harry visitando os túmulos dos pais em Godric's Hollow;_

_- Minerva McGonagall duelando com Severo Snape;_

_- O beijo de Rony e Hermione;_

_- O adeus a Sirius, Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto Moody, Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape…_

_- Harry reencontrando os pais, Sirius e Lupin na floresta;_

_- Molly Weasley: "A minha filha não, sua vadia!"_

_- Neville destruindo Nagini;_

_- O duelo final entre Harry e Voldemort;_

_- Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanhando os filhos ao embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts._

É, seria mesmo incrível poder viver tudo isso de novo, mas infelizmente não temos um vira-tempo (todo o estoque do ministério foi destruído no 5º ano de Harry, lembram?). Mas não há razão para se preocupar, porque **aqueles que nós amamos nunca nos deixam de verdade**. Não devemos chorar porque acabou (é só um modo de falar, é claro!), mas porque aconteceu; devemos sentir orgulho de poder fazer parte desta história.

O que importa de verdade é o "legado potteriano" (acho que podemos chamar assim!), é tudo o que Harry Potter tem representado nas nossas vidas, a nossa luz na escuridão, **o nosso Patrono contra qualquer dementador**, o sentimento que todos temos dentro de nós e que sabemos que nunca irá desaparecer: essa é a nossa maior **relíquia**.

**Se são as nossas escolhas que nos definem**, nós escolhemos ser fãs, e uma das muitas coisas que Harry Potter nos ensinou é que lealdade não tem preço. Nós, fãs de verdade, continuaremos sendo eternamente leais. Harry é o nosso **escolhido (the chosen one!)** e certamente vai viver enquanto formos leais a ele.

Nesses tempos de nostalgia, as recordações são muitas, porém, o mais importante a ser lembrado é que Harry Potter é especial e único e que nós sempre o amaremos, não importa quanto tempo passe ou quanto as coisas mudem, estará sempre presente em nossas vidas, de uma forma ou de outra; sempre poderemos encontrá-lo em nossas mentes e em nossos corações e esta é a verdadeira **magia**.

"_**As histórias que mais amamos vivem em nós para sempre. Então, quando voltarmos a elas pelos livros ou pelos filmes, Hogwarts sempre vai estar lá para nos receber de volta em casa". **_

**Sempre**.

**Feliz Aniversário, Harry!**


End file.
